In the hydrocarbon industry, running optic fiber cables into a wellbore is becoming a more common occurrence. In some instances, optic fiber cables are appended to tools prior to being run in the hole, however, there are also means for running optic fibers down the wellbore after tools are prepositioned. In such instances, fibers or cables are run down into the hole and then connected in one way or another in the downhole environment. Improvements to all such connection means are always well received by the industry.